


六月下旬

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: 很烂很烂的摸鱼
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, tomione
Kudos: 2





	六月下旬

汤姆.里德尔年方十六岁，晦暗无光的人生在阴谋中溶解。黒湖里满是飘浮不定的水藻，深绿色的氤氲使得他头昏目眩。他念咒语的时候舌头卷起，不知怎么总能感到自己的舌苔上像猫的舌头一样布满柔软的倒刺。他刚开始制作魂器的时候正值夏天，炎热的天气和邓布利多比其他时候更为警惕的监视让他烦躁得毫无杀人的欲望。若将他此生全部的心理活动写成一本小说，某些好事的读者定要写出长篇大论来证明他的人格存在严重的、普通定义上的常人无法理解的巨大缺陷。他从不靠近那些目光悠远空灵得仿佛能一眼看穿他人所思所想的拉文克劳，也对那些自称在心理学领域颇有建树的麻瓜巫师颇为避讳——尽管他灼热如烧死蛾子的火焰的骄傲让他不相信有任何人能够撕开那张完美无缺的面具看到他赤裸的邪恶面目，但万事还是谨慎为妙。汤姆.里德尔十六岁，像那些实际年龄已超过三十岁可在银幕上出现时看起来却只有十八岁的涂着口红、眼睫毛长得诡异的好莱坞金发女星一般力求在他人眼中完美神秘得像蒙娜丽莎的微笑。他第一次打开密室时还是个虚荣的阴暗男孩，坚信自己的雕像会成为卢浮宫里最为完美和精妙的展品，坚信所有人都会被他虚假的面具迷得神魂颠倒。他喜欢自己也讨厌自己——血管里的肮脏基因使得他俊朗的容貌变得略显逊色，卑微低贱的出身致使他无论成为了多么强大的存在也始终无法抚平内心的悸动，在孤儿院里那些不堪回首的悲惨岁月让他至今只要与任何人有肢体接触就会产生一种强烈的反胃感，在午夜时分突然就莫名其妙涌上心头的古怪情绪更是让他的胃部仿佛出现了无数不规则的洞。每个他想起自己那般优秀那般强大那般聪慧却不是纯血巫师的时候，他只觉得自己的脊髓好似被烧得发红的银色刀叉切割成了千块万块。他恍惚间就咒骂那用子宫孕育自己的女人——生下他不久就弃他而去的毫无责任心和同情心和人道主义精神的可恨无情的母亲，头发黑得像夜空、缱绻卷曲得如海草，时常恍惚的脸上在死去的那一刻露出心满意足的微笑，全然不顾那被她唐突交给陌生人的从出生的那一刻起就不曾哭泣过的婴儿该怎么继续活下去。那女人谁也不关心，不关心她的父亲和哥哥和刚生下来的孩子甚至包括她自己。她只在乎那抛弃了自己的可恨麻瓜，为那英俊的乡绅愁苦叹息，为她用迷情剂换来的虚假爱情成天以泪洗面。死亡对梅洛普.冈特来说是种解脱，可这对刚刚站在人生起点的汤姆.里德尔来说却不是这样的——科尔夫人冰冷僵硬的怀抱仅仅只是噩梦的开始。

伦敦的废墟里满是暗红色的瓦片和生了锈的塑料钢筋，你可以在夏天时循着恶臭找到几只野猫的尸体。汤姆.里德尔那时常站在孤儿院的大门口等风来，最终没等来短暂的清凉舒爽只等来散发着刺鼻的廉价香水味的瘦骨嶙峋的妓女。或高挑或娇小、或年轻或衰老、乳房或高挺或下垂的衣着单薄的女人们面无表情地从孤儿院门口如同孤魂野鬼般悄然经过，她们笑起来时和走路时一样不发出任何声响，诡异得不像是活人。妓女们没有客人，孤儿院连着三个月没有一个同情心过剩的富有寡妇拜访，等待着被带进狭小巷子的卖身女子们不耐烦地用脚在地上打着散漫的节拍，等待着被领养的与妓女们一样衣着单薄的孩子们饥肠辘辘、跑到厨房里打算大胆偷东西的时候只发现和他们一样饿得眼睛通红的全身银灰的老鼠无助地蜷缩在长满蜘蛛网的角落。同样不幸的可怜虫们互相唾弃互相嘲弄，刚刚喝完杜松子酒的醉醺醺的满面潮红的科尔夫人一摇一晃地走出来，对着那些刚巧出现又刚巧安静交谈着的女人们高喊污言秽语。走在送葬队伍一般冗长杂乱毫无秩序的队伍的末尾的是一个留着黯淡金色长发的斯拉夫小姑娘，她看上去不过十四岁，杂乱的发丝在赤裸的苍白平滑如石膏的胸膛上随着微风微微摇晃，小小的乳房平坦得像刚刚进入青春期的男孩。她忽然就抬起头来，让人尽情端详那张瘦削的、毫无血色眼神却依旧阴鸷如雄鹰的青涩幼稚的脸庞。她像是为了泄愤似的对着汤姆.里德尔站着的那块干燥的水泥地吐了口浑浊如泥浆的青色的痰，害得后者为到底要不要暂时舍弃绅士精神对她回敬同样无礼的行为而思考了整整十五分钟。他在那个地狱般的麻瓜世界带了整整十一年，忍受了整整十一年仇恨带给心脏的折磨，结果才刚刚进入魔法世界又不得不以脆弱的笑容面对那些刻薄嘴毒的纯血主义者们。他们注意到他的姓氏不在纯血家族的高贵行列之内，便不顾墨守成规般的虚假礼仪对他冷眼相待。最开始他们把他当下贱的仆人使唤，在他们眼中他与家养小精灵无异，但后来一切都变了——靠着他的狠毒，他面对所有人时的冷漠无情，他终于站在了斯莱特林生物链的最顶端。他那完全不懂未雨绸缪的母亲没留给他那个早已在近亲乱伦和热爱奢侈的可笑风气中腐烂衰败了的家族的纯血姓氏（那兴许是冈特家族唯一值得一说和为之自豪的东西），于是他给了自己一个真正配得上自己的名号。等到未来的他在魔法界有了一番成就，所有人定然会忘记“汤姆.马沃罗.里德尔”的存在，忘记那个出身贫寒却成绩优秀刻苦努力的黑发混血男巫，忘记那个曾在霍格沃茨呼风唤雨的斯莱特林，忘记那个在学生时代就组织起有规模的隐秘的黑魔法研究学会、看似亲切和蔼实则劣迹斑驳无恶不作的除了邓布利多以外的所有教授眼中的优等生。人们只会记得“伏地魔”，他的过去他的现在和他的未来，他近乎永痕的令人畏惧的化身，伟大的全知全能的黑魔王，摧毁旧秩序建立完美新世界的造物主。

琐碎的痛苦与不幸铸就钢铁般的他——毫无任何正常人应有的感情，永远只为了自己的利益而奋斗，对自己犯下的所有恶行毫无愧疚后悔之意，至死也没有。挑拨离间对他来说和吃饭睡觉无异。凭借着那副英俊的皮囊，无论做出怎样伤天害理的事情似乎都能被无知自大的世人轻易原谅。汤姆.里德尔十六岁，以为杀一个人就像给鸡蛋剥壳那般容易。血液是红色颜料，悲鸣是美妙的交响曲，于是他此生再不曾为任何人的悲剧而愧疚。他像审判者般手执铁锤将人们心中仅存的善念敲碎，迅猛而灵巧如没人要的黑猫。他死后阿努比斯把他的漆黑心脏放在黄金做成的天秤上与羽毛比较，像威森加摩的最高法官般将木质法槌敲得清脆响亮、通过罗列他鳞次栉比的种种罪行决定他将何去何从。里德尔（Riddle），谜语，彻彻底底的谜团，像骄阳之下鸣叫着的蝉那般模糊，像海底的灰色礁石或黑洞那般神秘莫测，像中世纪的贵族那般满腹恶意，像薛定谔的猫一样难以猜测和丈量。有时他靠直觉和野兽特有的本能行事，迫害麻瓜出身的巫师、向那些想要抄他作业的斯莱特林们收取高额费用、在斯拉格霍恩的眼皮底下把一只蟑螂快速地放进一位格兰芬多的坩埚里、协同他的追随者们制定毕业后的“狩猎”活动……种种卑劣恶行被按照计划实施之后他也并没有多花心思和时间掩盖证据，但奇迹般的一次也没被抓个现行。那时他以为自己幸运得出奇，便怀着洋洋自得心情放弃了从魔药教室偷来福灵剂的想法。里德尔先生暑假时常要游荡在城堡的各处阴影之中，眨着那双淡灰色的如同墨水或夜色般的深邃眼睛冰冷地不带任何感情地注视着霍格沃茨的一切。他抚摸大理石长柱上的细腻花纹，采摘开在黒湖旁的那些他叫不出名字的野花，在图书馆的禁书区一遍又一遍翻着那些他毫无兴趣的黑魔法书籍，在空无一人的斯莱特林男生寝室将深绿色的丝绸被子像铺地毯般平整规矩地放在地上，为了不晒太阳像蛇一般进入半休眠状态、一天中的唯一一次进食是在中午。他吃无趣的食物，写着无趣的论文，听着无趣的蝉鸣，万物在热气中像白色方糖般随意融化。他做什么都带着慵懒轻浮的气息，如同一滩恶臭的深棕色烂泥或半流体。他在古老的城堡内来回穿梭，脑子里想的只是该怎么处置那些胆敢对他的宏伟计划提出异议的蠢货，该怎么扫除无法理解他野心的一切麻烦障碍物。除了他伟大的祖先萨拉查.斯莱特林留下来的密室和那条长着金色眼睛的蛇怪之外，这个地方没有任何值得他眷恋的东西——那群和墙头草没两样的食死徒预备役，那群正义感强到诡异的格兰芬多，那些喜爱他到令人发腻的愚蠢的教授……他还没毕业就厌倦了这烦人得像呅呅叫着的蚊子一般的一切，但时光总在他不情不愿的时候变得格外漫长。暑假终于在他的期盼中到来，选择留在霍格沃茨的学生今年少得可怜（感谢无辜且可怜且可敬的如今正在厕所里的马桶边擦眼泪的桃金娘），于是这里正式成了只属于汤姆.里德尔一个人的荒诞乐园，一切都由混杂着碎石的水泥砌成，藏匿他令人发指胆寒和惊叹的暴行和被仇恨充斥着的近乎枯萎的心脏，如同澎湃汹涌的寒冷海浪般在霎时间吞没他只在无人看到的阴暗角落里露出的狰狞样貌。他的一切往事像杀人犯埋尸时那般被扔到冰冷潮湿的泥土之下，在黑色的棺材内化为白骨。在独自一人与自己的影子相处的时候，他尽享他本不该有的自由和欢愉。他该在阿兹卡班里被摄魂怪献上冰冷刺骨的一吻，但他现在还在霍格沃茨呼吸着混杂欧石楠清香的新鲜空气——迟迟不来的天罚如午后突然降临的暴风雨（通常是乌云密布之后的一个小时立马放晴，毫无预兆的狂风大作和大雨则在五分钟后来临），这让他再无法抑制自己的恶行。

暑假里他最后一次去图书馆晃悠时黒湖里的大章鱼已经学会了吐白色泡沫。柳叶被晒得焦黑，几近呕吐物的颜色令人睁不开眼睛。图书馆的管理人（整整六年来里德尔都没有记住她的名字）去参加了麻瓜亲戚的婚礼，留给那些在校学生的图书馆最终成了无人管理无人打扫无人在乎的一片狼藉的废墟。书的摆放顺序因为学生们的慵懒全然乱了套（说真的，这群没一点教养的家伙真是恶心死了），于是后来他不再靠近那些沾染灰尘的古老书籍，即便他很快就厌倦腻烦了的暑假还没过去三分之一。他在校园里的各个角落游荡，在禁林的青黑高挺的树前伫立，在地窖里看着器皿里的药剂闪闪发光，那时他只觉生命一无是处且毫无意义，就连细胞和草履虫都比人类有趣得多。气温越来越高，潮湿阴冷的雨季却迟迟不肯到来。里德尔发觉能够容纳他如同冬眠中的蟒蛇藏身的阴影越来越少，便不自觉地开始认为上帝已经将这块毫无希望的土地抛弃。遇见图书馆里的棕发女孩暑假还没过去三分之一，他写完了所有作业，无聊得多次产生了想要放弃自己宏伟野心的可怕欲望。时常坐在图书馆从左往右数第三张桌子左边一排从左往右数的第三个位置的麻瓜女孩，汤姆.里德尔甚至不知道她的名字，只记得有那么几个爱多管闲事且擅长给人起外号的斯莱特林总习惯叫她“泥巴种海狸鼠”、“格兰芬多万事通”以及“卡文迪许”。那女孩脖子上系着的格兰芬多领带甚至都发白了，可在远处看也仍会给人一种干净利落的舒适感。稍微走近一点（只要找好地方，书架完全可以完美地挡住你的躯体），他能看到泥巴种小姐的棕色卷发上还沾着一点点淡紫色的薰衣草水，她的手指总是绷得僵直、像麻瓜建筑里常用的那种闪着寒冷光泽的银色钢筋。再找一个好的角度，里德尔先生也能看到她的光洁平整的侧脸与白皙的后颈——茂密卷曲的发丝覆盖着她的头部，致使他躲在书架后面只能模糊地看清她略显苍白的嘴唇正微微张开匀称地呼吸着。她从背后看过去的瘦削身影有时在阳光的照耀下显得可笑如一尊戴着假发的石像。泥巴种小姐的上半身总一动不动，可她圆润如人偶关节的膝盖也时不时要因为防止被汗液黏住而如同调皮的毫无自制力的孩子一般来回摆动，她的棕色皮鞋因为炎热的天气也要时不时在长桌下的银灰色地毯上来回轻轻摩擦。在那些难以看见的阴影里，格兰芬多万事通（里德尔男士再三考虑还是决定了要这么称呼她）像钟表的分针一般富有规律地活动因长时间坐在椅子上而发麻发酸的双腿，每隔一分钟就要不耐烦地抬起一只脚向前踢一下以作为无声且无意义的发泄行为。他没觉得她很聪明或很愚蠢，只是单纯地认为这位有着深棕色的海浪般的长发麻瓜女巫还不算太过无趣（另一个说法就是“还算有意思”）。他自己自始自终也说不上来这女孩究竟有什么特别的地方——可能是因为以一个格兰芬多的标准来衡量的话她真的是安静得有些诡异了。从他第一次注意到她开始他就不曾听到万事通小姐开口说过一句话，他甚至也不能听到她用嘴巴和鼻子同时呼吸时发出的声响——单凭想象，里德尔先生敢说她的声音一定没那么尖锐或柔和。那应是一种沉稳平静的声音，从她口中说出来的一字一句都应显示这个女孩被超乎常人理解范围的智慧所支配，近乎冷酷无情的理智驱使她在所有关键的重要时刻敏捷地做出最为正确的决定，最终让她成为无法被凡夫俗子所接纳的先知一般的神圣存在。这样一个女孩不该讨论那些无聊琐碎的八卦和该在舞会上穿什么裙子做什么发型，而应该探讨那些能够触及灵魂的深幽伤痛和批判那些违背道德的无礼暴行。汤姆.里德尔意识到自己似乎给了一个泥巴种什么过高的评价或期望，他多多少少有些诧异，却还是希望那位不曾与他有过任何交集的格兰芬多能够以最高的道德标准要求自己与他人，以智慧与理性约束自己和身边的所有人。他不曾看清她的脸庞，直到泥巴种海狸鼠终于是一次在无意中注意到了站在书架后面甚至不打算故意遮掩躲藏的他——她看上去毫无惊讶之情，只是略显冷淡地朝他微微点几下头，然后继续沉浸在书籍的世界里。他们对上视线的那一刻着实有点尴尬，像所有少年少女们的青春岁月里的烦恼那般让人日后回想起来的时刻总要觉得难以启齿。那时里德尔先生仍没有听到她开口说话，仍不知道她的名字，仍对这个安静得过分的麻瓜女巫一无所知，仍没法证实他之前对于她声音的猜测是否正确与符合实际，他被发现换取来的唯一价值不过是他终于第一次看清了她清秀端正的五官。他不想去问她的名字，她不想去问他的名字，两人知道霍格沃茨确确实实有这么个人，可过去、现在、未来都不可能有任何交集。有那么一瞬间他以为自己曾经犯下的所有恶行会被揭发，但后来他又想起那根本不可能发生——那女孩的淡然目光不具有穿透人心的神奇魔力，且她不像是那种爱管闲事的女孩。他不曾想过要去深入了解这位热爱阅读的麻瓜女巫，却坚持认为她作为一名格兰芬多时常会冷漠得像个斯莱特林或拉文克劳。就算她在未来的某一日真的对他的罪恶有所察觉，她也绝不会向霍格沃茨的任何一位教授举报——这位女士自有合适的解决问题的办法。她习惯于独立思考——至少看上去是这样的。

被发现的一刹那间汤姆.里德尔立刻向后退了一步，恐惧和惊慌没有如同潮水般淹没他的心跳声和几近停止跳动的心脏，但他的呼吸还是加快了速度。短暂的时间里他考虑着泥巴种海狸鼠小姐会有怀疑他是偷窥狂的可能性（按照客观现实来评判，他的行为确实符合这个标准），但随后他又变得满不在乎。这种事情就算真的发生了也没关系，真真正正的无所谓。夏日的蝉和鸟不断发出单调噪音，红色骄阳与碧蓝天空在热气中飘摇晃荡，徘徊在人世间的不得安息的灵魂们在午夜时分发出尖锐叫嚣。一切都在随着气温躁动不安、随着热风此起彼伏，唯有可敬的格兰芬多万事通自始自终保持着死一般的寂静与沉默。汤姆.里德尔最终还是因为高温暂时失去了说话的能力，于是他变得和那位有着棕色卷发的女巫一般无声无息，像褪去激情的潮汐和海浪默默无闻。在六月下旬的白云绿树之下，汤姆.里德尔如同浮出水面的彩球鱼般不均匀地呼吸。


End file.
